


Luke goes to Eugene's house

by Caligulite



Category: Underworld Office (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Eugene is trying his best, Fluff, I will die with this much cuteness, Just friends being supportive, Let Eugene say fuck, Luke is also trying his best, M/M, No Smut, They are so cute toghether, first fic, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caligulite/pseuds/Caligulite
Summary: Title is pretty straight forward, the fic on the other hand is a bit homoerotic :PI wrote it entirely for myself, but you can read, I guess...
Relationships: Eugene/Luke
Comments: 43
Kudos: 90





	1. Struggle

Eugene needed to calm down. He cleaned his room a dozen times, brush his teeth, prepared some snacks, took a bath then cleaned his room again. Luke was coming over! He never had a friend coming over before. Heck, he never had a friend before! Apart from the guys in the Underworld office, Luke was the first person to talk to him and well, the first person Eugene talked to!  
Again, he needed to calm down. Luke would arrive in some minutes and he was sweating. All they ever did was sharing cute cat videos to one another and did not have much to talk about. Eugene still had to figure it out what he and Luke shared in common, and that's the main reason why he called Luke to come to his house in the first place. But well, he really did not think this through, since he didn't know how to start motor continue with a conversation. With not much more to do, he just drank a glass of water. Waiting was not good for him at all. His mind was racing, what would they talk about? How would he sit? Would he be able to make Luke laugh? He did not have time to answer any of them, as the bells rang startling him.

"I'm coming!"

He opens the door, and Luke is standing there, with his usual yellow hoody and with a smile on his face.  
"Hey, Eugene! How are you?"  
"H...hey Luke, I'm good, h...how about you?"  
"Eh" said Luke, already going in "nice as ever, if I can say that even though I have tons of homework to do"  
"O...oh. Yeah" Eugene could not keep it cool at all "S...sorry for taking the time y...you would use to do it"

And there he was again, insecure and regretful of his actions. He could not help it, really. It doesn't matter how much he'd gotten better, it takes time to improve. Eugene knew that, but he hated it! Why couldn't he be confident by tomorrow? Or today? Oh, how nice would it be! Luke cut his train of thought.

"Hey dude, there's nothing to be sorry for and you know that!" He looked down at Eugene troubling hands "Hey now, why you're so nervous? Is just me!"  
"B...but it is b...because it's you"  
"What? Do I still make you feel uncomfortable?" Luke sat on the living room sofa  
"No! I...mean, yes, yes you do!" Eugene was getting more nervous now, he didn't like to be questioned "Look, I... I just want to impress you"  
"Why do you need to worry all the time? I thought you had to get over your shyness and all that"

Okay, now Eugene was angry! Luke may be kind and nice to him, but he was also dumb as a brick and didn't know how to handle Eugene's behavior. Couldn't he be just a little more sensitive? Anyway, Eugene just made a troubled face and went to the kitchen and served him a glass of water, Luke followed him.  
"I just don't get it sometimes you know? Weren't we supposed to be friends?"  
The last phrase echoed in Eugene's head, making it go completely blank. The glass slipped from his shaking hand and shattered on the ground. Eugene looked extremely serious, and said without stutter:  
"So you wouldn't be my friend if I continued the way I am now?"  
Luke felt like a switch on his brain was turned on but he still needs to process that.  
"That is not what I said!"  
Eugene just kneeled on the ground and started to pick the broken glass. He was crying now.  
"T...this is how it sounded like

Now, Luke was slow, but he was not THAT slow. He could continue questioning Eugene's behavior, but if the kid was crying on the ground, then he did something wrong.  
"Oh, shit dude... E... Eugene, I...I'm sorry" well, who's was stuttering now? Luke was still processing, but he began to help Eugene with his task.  
"Y...you are just s...so insensitive sometimes!" Eugene sniffed "Makes me want to punch you"  
Luke laughed now, the image of Eugene punching him was funny in some way. He took a deep breath.  
"Look, Eugene. I'm sorry. I know you're trying" Luke said putting the rest of the shards on a journal, so they could discard it on the trash can "But we are friends now, you don't need to worry about stupid things you do! I won't care about them."  
"I... I know! But it's not j...just that! It's not just trying to don't mess it up, I'm actually trying to impress you. Because Luke is cool, and I... I'm just... uncool..."

They cleaned the mess and sat on the kitchen table as Luke began to talk:  
"Dude! You're saying that after saving those children?! And helping my dreams somehow? And, oh, saving me from that crazy guy? You're mega cool!"  
"B..but all of those things were because I was being helped."  
"So what?! Eugene, it's still cool doing with someone else's help! I mean, I helped those children too and I think I'm super-cool for doing it" Luke looked proud now "And I didn't do it alone either! You were there with me right?"  
Eugene looked down and began to cry again. Luke's face softens as he started to spoke:  
"Eugene, look at me. I'm your friend dude, and I'll mess it up sometimes too okay? I can be impatient and make you feel bad, and you can make me feel bad too. It happens, it's not cool, but it's the way it is. The only thing we can do is promise to grow together. So I'll try to be better too."  
"I... I can grow with you! I will do it... by your side!"  
Luke smiled and got up.  
"Now that's the spirit dude! Come here, give a hug!"  
Eugene was shanking as he tried to get up and end up tripping on the table. Luke caught him.  
"Not the best way to start a hug, but that will do it!"  
Eugene now has to collect all his strength if he wanted to say what was on his mind now:  
"L...Luke?"  
"Huh?"  
"I love you"  
Luke turned a bright red. He did not expect this.  
"I love you too, Eugene" he said as he tightened the hug.


	2. Eugene's room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke goes to Eugene's bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst and much much more fluff

"Hey, Eugene?"  
"Huh?"  
"I guess we can pull away now..."  
"O...oh, I'm sorry!!" Eugene could not keep it cool. Lost in the warm and comfy world inside Luke's arms, he felt like all his problems vanished and it was fine to just... be.  
"Haha. It's okay dude, it was a good hug after all" Luke could not keep it cool either, he just hides it better. Gosh, how nice it was to have Eugene's in his arms. It felt like he was holding a giant cat and he could swear that Eugene even purred a little. One more minute there and he would start to pet Eugene's hair and maybe even scratch behind his ear. So yeah, the hug *needed* to be undone.

"Anyway dude, what should we do now? Did you think of something?"

Well, shit... Now Eugene was in trouble, but his anxious brain was useful this time and rapidly thought of the options. In a split of a second he decided that he would:  
a) Just say "no" like a normal person  
b) Say "no" and proceed to tell Luke all the reasons why he could not think of anything else  
c) Be in complete shock, I mean, be still and wait for Luke say something else  
Thankfully he decided upon the second-best option:  
"N...no. I'm sorry, I got r...really anxious about you coming here and couldn't think of anything. A...all we talk is about cats and I didn't know... Oh! D...don't get me wrong! I love to talk about cats with you is just..." He would continue if Luke didn't stop him  
"Dude! Chill!" And Eugene stopped talking "You are right though, we do only talk about cute cats. I guess we should just talk about ourselves then? Or play some games if you don't want to talk right now"  
"N...no! I like talking to you, it...it's just... I don't know how to talk." Eugene didn't really want to talk, he just kept looking at Luke's chest hopefully waiting for a hug. The hug didn't come and Luke just started moving towards Eugene's room.  
"It's all good, I can talk about myself first okay? You can say some... Oh is this one?" Luke said, pointing at Eugene's room and sitting on his bed after the last boy nodded.

"As I was saying, you can say something when you feel comfortable or... You can sit next to me you know? It's your bed!" Luke said playfully. He was clearly trying to make Eugene feel better, and actually going pretty well. His comment still made Eugene feels uneasy. He didn't felt cool next to the bigger and athletic boy, he felt hot. Very hot. His face and also, Luke. Eugene just sat on the floor, looking up.  
"It's hot today, and the floor is cold and cozy." Why did he have to say that? Luke just said "oh!" and sat next to Eugene.  
"Anyway, about me...uh... fuck this is hard... You know, I'm just a boy who likes cats and basketball and... I don't know, that's pretty much it" Luke looked at Eugene, expecting him to say something back. Well, Eugene did say the floor was comfortable, so I guess Luke was not all wrong when he said that he would wait for Eugene to be okay with talking.  
"Uhnnn... I like anime and... manga. Usually adventure or horror-themed."  
"Dude, isn't that shit for kids? I mean, since it's animated it must be, right?" Well, Eugene would not tell him about Madoka Magica yet. And let's not ignore Luke's occasional visit to nhentai...  
"I m...mean, sure, there is anime for kids, but... OH! I know!" Eugene got up and took a manga from its desk. He gave it to Luke.  
"Slum Dunk? What is this?" Luke examined the manga on his hands. It did not look childlike how he imagined. IN fact, it was kinda cool.  
"It's a manga about basketball! I bought it so I could understand a little more about what you like!" Eugene has a big smile on his face and did not stutter while saying that. 

Luke blushed a little. He needed constant reminding that everything was a little more difficult for the other boy. He wondered how difficult it was for Eugene to ask him to come to his house. Or to hug Luke. Or for telling Luke that he l...lo...loved him. It was hard for Eugene to do new things, things he wasn't used to, so he needed to prepare beforehand. Luke was grateful. Grateful he found a friend like that. He smiled at Eugene:  
"Thanks, dude, I guess I should read it too then"   
"Oh! It's really good, I think you will really like it! Made me interested in basketball. As you can see, I'm not really the sports type, but maybe I can practice someday" Eugene was beyond excited. He was having a conversation! With Luke! And they both were smiling! Well, Luke could be pretending to be happy... But he wasn't... right? The thought did not have time to take control of Eugene's mind since Luke laughs loudly:  
"Huh? What is it? Did I say something wrong?"   
"No... No! Hahaha, it's just... You didn't stutter." Luke said giggling  
"W...What? Y...you shouldn't say t...that! Now I will stutter all the time!" Eugene lightly punched the other boy while saying that. Why was Luke paying so much attention to what and how he was talking? Wait, this is good, isn't it?! Luke was paying attention to him!  
"Sorry dude, sorry... Haha!" Luke was happy, he should try harder to make Eugene comfortable with him so he could have more moments like this, "But hey, if you want to learn basketball I'm the right guy for it!"

Their fun ended when Eugene's mom entered the room.  
"Eugene who the hell brok... Oh, you find a friend? That's surprising." Blunt as ever, Miss Eugene was a rigid and angular figure who did not seem to have a soft spot. Working all day through, she was not much present and would rarely talk to her son. Ironically, even though Eugene never noticed, she would pay too much attention to her son, commenting on things like "You finally left your room" or "You just come out that room of yours to eat and drink" which made Eugene even more enclosed.  
"Hello Miss Eugene, I'm Luke, Eugene's friend!"  
"Oh, right... He did not tell me about anyone coming. Anyway, glad he made at least one friend, so serve yourself here and all that. And Eugene!"  
"Y...yes, Mom?"  
"Be more careful cleaning your mess next time, I almost step on a shard."  
"Oh, S...sorry! I will! And mom? Since you are here, can I ask you something?"  
"Well..." She looked at her watch "Sure, be fast, I'm late"  
"C...Can I buy some training gear? Luke offered to teach me basketball."  
"You? Playing sports?" She was shocked! Her wimp little son playing sports! The next thing you know is that pigs are flying "O...Okay, yeah! Sure, sure! I'll bring a nice set of clothes when I come back from my work trip."  
"T...Thanks! Are you traveling today again?"  
"Yeah, sorry for that. Not that we see each other when I'm in town. Anyway, I'm late. You, kid." She pointed to Luke.  
"Me?"  
"Luke?"  
"Yes, Luke! Take care of my son. Come here whenever you want, you can sleep here too, there's a mattress under Eugene's bed." She said while closing the door again "Oh, and please don't break any more glasses."  
"Will do Miss! Good luck on your trip."  
"Bye Mom!"  
"Yeah... uhn, glad you made a friend. Goodbye." 

And then, it's just the two of them again. Look at it, it even rhymes! Anyway, there's an awkward silence now. Neither of them remembers what they were talking about but Luke broke the silence:   
"Your mom seems nice..."   
"Haha, yeah... I..I think she really liked you, or maybe she is just happy I finally made a friend."  
"Yeah, that's... good I guess... She just sounds like she doesn't really know how to talk to you."  
"Yeah, I never see her much... here, at home" Eugene took a deep breath "Since dad died it's been like this. He was always the one to talk to me and be by my side when I was really small... But the car crash chang..." Luke embraced him before he had time to finish. It was good. Better than last time somehow. Eugene wrapped his arms around Luke's waist, and felt like crying, but didn't want to. How could he be happy a minute ago and was like this now? How could be sa... Oh! Oh, it's not sadness, he figured. He was happy! So, so happy. All because Luke was there with him.   
Speaking of Luke, he was happy too. He always had felt like he couldn't express his emotions well. When did it turn strange to hug friends like this? All his mates from the basketball team or even his family would always point out how touchy he was, which lead him to hide this part of his personality. That's one of the reasons why he loved Kitty so much, and why he loved Eugene now. The petit brunet boy...(pffff hahahha) I mean, Eugene loved hugs as much as him! This time he could not control himself and started to pet Eugene's hair as he would do to Kitty. And then, they were there, trapped in their own worlds as the sun goes out. Eugene was the one to untangle the hug, and he looked away from Luke, blushing. Isn't that what boyfriends do?   
"Oh, I...I'm sorry! You don't like it when I play with your hair?" Luke was worried now, what if Eugene push him away too? Physically speaking.  
"No! It's not that! I really like it, it's just... We hugged for such a long time... is this really... okay? Are you okay with it?" Eugene looked up and... was Luke blushing too?  
"It's okay for me! You are very... huggable!"  
"T...Thank you! But isn't it what b...boy...boyfriends do?"  
"We can be friends who do it right?!" Luke said immediately, to a point that Eugene got a little startled "I mean, I'm sorry. I shouldn't hug you if you don't want to! People tend to say that I'm touchy... and annoying sometimes." Luke made a move to get up but Eugene didn't let him.  
"No! It's not that! You are not annoying! I like your hugs! Y...you can hug me... whenever you want to."  
"Sooooo... Can I hug you now?" Luke was blushing stronger now. He did say that they could hug as friends, but he couldn't shake off the romantic feeling people put into long hugs.  
"Well, no... I'm sorry." The deception on Luke's face was very cute in some way, and sad on another "D...don't get me wrong! We could hug all day if it was for me but... it's getting late, you need to go home. I feel if we hug now we will stand here for too much time."   
Well, that was progress! Luke could hug Eugene for as long as he wanted now. They just needed to be together.  
"Fuck, I do need to go home! But hey, tomorrow is Saturday! Can I sleep here? We already have your mother's approval."  
"Wait, really?! Sure! Then you can hug me and pet me all you want! I won't be annoyed by it!" Eugene had an ear to ear grin. Two days with Luke, how lucky was he?!  
"It's settled then!" They both got up and went to the front door of Eugene's apartment "See you tomorrow!"  
"See you!"

As Luke makes his way to his house, the only thing he can think of is:   
"Isn't it what boyfriends do?"


	3. Just chatting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is loooong boys, be ready! I am doing it at 1 am so it may have some errors and English mistakes :P

Well, what do you thought? That the ghosts weren't watching? Haha, you, my friend, was entirely wrong! There's never too much going on in the Underworld, so they are always eager to hear some gossip! If the gossip is all about their boy Eugene them it's even better! Okay, they did get bored after 10 minutes of the boys hugging and snuggling, but they were happy that Eugene found someone. Well, Boss forbade them from interfering, so we unfortunately won't have much to say about the ghosts in this story :(  
Anyway, back to our boys, or rather, back to Luke.  
Luke was home now, so lost in thought that he didn't hear his mother calling for dinner. Why was he so soft when he was with Eugene? Isn't he suppose to be the high school jock? Or was this just some label everyone put on him? Why was he acting so out of character? Why did he feel so *in* character? None of the questions were answered because of a heavy knock on his door:  
"LUKE!" it was his mother again "We gonna eat without you!"  
"Okay, okay! Geez, I'm coming!" And he went. The food did not taste that good that night, spoilt by the lingering taste of his anxiety. His father questioned the rest of the food on Luke's plate:  
"What is it whit you today? It's not usual for you to have a problem eating." And it really was unusual, Luke's a big eater!  
"I'm just... Thinking..."  
"Ha! Even more unusual! Your finals are coming and I don't want to be called by your school again!"  
"Gosh! Dad, I'm not in the mood for this talk right now."  
"And when are you? What do you think? That the basketball will get you in some..." He was interrupted:  
"Darling! Enough! Can we eat in peace for a day?"  
"I'm not hungry anymore." Luke got up and went to his room, the last thing he heard was a sigh from his mom and his dad saying:  
"We really wasted all the qualities on the first son."

Luke was sad now. And angry. No one better to bring the mood down than his parents. It was always about school and tests and finals and scores. All of this was exactly the reason why he did not study for a test whatsoever. Like probably every teenager thinks, there's something rewarding about letting your parents down, although the consequences of this heavily affect you in the process. Luke needed to do something so he could de-stress. Kitty was the one to work on this task, but he was not there anymore... Luke felt the absence of the cat's presence like a boulder on his shoulders. Now he was sadder... and angrier. He was reaching the tissues on his desk when the cellphone rang and a message pops up. It was Eugene:  
"Hey, Loo, can we study here tomorrow? Tests are coming..." Loo was how Eugene called Luke. Luke just called him bro. Or dude. Or man. Still cute tho.  
"Not you too dude! I'm tired of this topic." The regret of sending that was immediate...  
"Oh... I'm sorry! I won't bring it up, I promise." Eugene did not stutter in messages, obviously, but the insurance was still clear.  
"Shit... No, I should be the one apologizing. It's just my parents y'know. Arghhh, I'm so pissed, can I vent to you?"  
"Oh, of course you can! I'll stop anything I'm doing to hear you."  
"Dude... chill. But at the same time, thanks. I appreciate it."  
"Sorry. I won't stop anything I'm doing to hear you!" That brought a smile to Luke's face. Even Eugene's anxiety was able to cheer him up. Maybe because it felt like someone really cares, or maybe because it was familiar, he didn't know. Then he remembered why he was venting.  
"Haha! I know you would dude, no need to lie! ;)" He was right, Eugene would "Anyway, my problems. My dad is always pressuring me to study more, get good grades, go to a good uni, and shit like that. I'm tired of hearing his endless ramble."  
"Oh, sorry again I brought it up..."  
"Nah, I needed to vent to someone, it's just hard sometimes. I always feel like no one will get it you know?"  
"Yeah, I actually know a lot about it :)" The smile face was not really happy... "But I'm thankful you are venting to me! Always here for you, Loo!" Fuck... Who says that normally on a conversation? Cute piece of shit.  
"Thanks man. And fuck, I really need a cute nickname for you. Euge or Gene just don't look fine."  
"Haha! It's okay, dude and bro are cute enough!"  
"Haha. But yeah, dude ( ;] ), back to me venting, You know when you do something to piss of your parents?"  
"Hmm, not really. But I did broke a glass on purpose one time, and said it was an accident. Mom is so strangely worried about them, it's annoying!"  
"That's exactly what I'm talking about! The glass I break is just... the studies."  
"But it's dangerous to get bad grades like that, you are the one who suffer in the process!"  
"I know, I know. I just can't help it... They treat me like I'm useless just because I'm not very good at school. So I just stoped trying..." Luke felt tears in his eyes, once again out of character.  
"Loo, you can't do that. If you stop trying you won't get nowhere!" Interesting how you say to others what you need to hear, Eugene noticed that too "Wait, wait, wait. That really sounds like me... ;-;"  
"Haha, I won't deny that dude."  
"But hey, that's great then! If I got better, I mean, a little better, then you can too!"  
"Haha sure dude. Tell me your secret!"  
"You! Of course you are my secret!" Luke's heart began to beat FAST.  
"Huh? Me?"  
"Of course dummy! Who else? I did get help from other people, but you are the one doing the work! Slowly giving me confidence to be a better version of me, making sure that I'm comfortable, praising me, hugging me, just being my friend." Luke was in shock "Just for being by my side ^-^"  
"Bro you making me embarrassed. And giving me too much credit, *you* are the one doing the work."  
"I'm not giving you too much credit! I'm serious here! But yeah, I guess I'm doing the work too hehe! But hey, it's like you told me right? It's okay if we get help. And I'm here to help you!"  
"Fuck, dude. arahbcahsbc I love you so fucking much" Luke needed to say that "Seriously, thanks"  
"I love you so fucking much too ^-^"  
"HEY! Don't curse, it's not like you!"  
"I'm not a child Loo! >:( I'm some months older than you!"  
"Shhh, doesn't matter!"  
"Oh shut up!" Luke was... warm inside. It was comfortable talking with Eugene, so much that he couldn't stop smiling.  
"Hahahaha! I'm kidding (or am I?) But hey dude, talking about before... I guess we can study tomorrow"  
"Neat! But don't worry, we can stop whenever you like, okay? Let's not overwork ourselves!"  
"Yeah thanks haha! But Eugene?"  
"What is it?"  
"Do you think I can pass? I mean, in a university or something?"  
"I am sure of it! You can trust me, I'm not a confident person, but that I am sure of!"  
"Haha! Yeah, I really can"

Now, reader, if really read this whole conversation, congrats, there's a little more ahead! If you pass trough even a single line... I won't say what will happen, but expect punnishiment! Anyhow I hope you imagine these two dorks smiling and blushing trough the whole chat because I sure did! Go take a glass of water and let's get back to the fic!

"Oh, Loo! I didn't ask before but what course do you want to do?"  
"Okay, but promise you won't laugh!"  
"I would never do that!"  
"Haha, I know, I'm just building the anticipation!"  
"It's working!! Pls just say it!"  
"I want to be a vet." Of course he did! How could he be anything else? After what happened with Kitty... He just didn't want this to happen with anyone else.  
"OOOOOH! It suits you so much! Doctor Luke, sounds good, eh?"  
"It's Doctor Loo for you babe hahaha"  
"It's babe for me babe hahaha!"  
"Shut up! I just let it slide humph!"  
"No problem babe! You can call me babe!"  
"You are a dork hahaha stupid"  
"hahahaha! But serious Luke, I'm happy for you! You gonna be an amazing vet!"  
"Only if you help me study :)"  
"hahaha Of course I will! See you tomorrow morning?"  
"Yeah! I'll be there early so make sure to wke up in time!"  
"Alarm is turned on. I set it as "babe's coming""  
"Hahahahaha! Does the alarm have an erection?"  
"Shut up! hahahaha!"  
"But hey, is getting late, I will go to bed now! Talk with you tomorrow!"  
"Yeah, sure! Good night Loo!"  
"Good night babe"

Luke was happy now. Talking with Eugene was different from chatting with Joy and Oliver. Sure, his friends were awesome, two of the very few people that saw trough Luke's persona, and Luke's could count on them anytime. But it was still different. If the same conversation happened with the other two they would just end up shitting on Luke's parents, and well, that would be nice too, but would not really put an end to the problem. And look at that, now he had a study partner! Tomorrow would be difficult, it's been too long he doesn't study for something, but it would be nice. Just the two of them... How will he be able to concentrate? Everytime he looked at Eugene he wanted to hug him now. But well, that was something he needed to deal with, he could not let Eugene down! Maybe they could study with a rewarding system, every 10 questions they answered, they get to cuddle for 10 minutes! Yeah, maybe this would work! And it was after daydreaming like this for 30 minutes that Luke slept. He looked forward to tomorrow.


	4. Their dream (read notes!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey!! I am also an artist and have Twitter, pls follow me on @caligulite_  
> My last post are Eugene and Luke together, and I plan to draw them more! So like it and retweet (and follow if you want ^-^)

<https://twitter.com/caligulite_/status/1343579194803032064?s=09>


	5. The problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> additional tags are #socialy awkward Eugene #socialy blunt Eugene #boys in love #eugene makes good food

"3 minutes" said Eugene  
"Dude, that's too little!" Luke protested  
Poor Luke, he wasn't expecting Eugene to turn on professor mode like this. He woke in the morning excited to go to the small boy's house. He took a bath singing Campus Fashion (Tippling Rock), brush his teeth messily singing Scrawny (Wallows), and ate breakfast humming Staring (also by Tippling Rock; seriously, check out these songs!).  
Anyway, Luke packed his things into his backpack and dressed in his usual yellow hoody and black pants.   
"Mooooommm" he shouted  
"Whaaaaattttt" she replied, equally loud  
"I'm going."  
"Yeah, yeah, sure. Don't be a nuisance on his house! Please have manners on the table" she said coming out from the kitchen's door.  
"It's fine! His parents aren't there" Luke said, already closing the front door  
"Wait, what! Luke! Oh geez, okay..." And her words become inaudible as Luke turned a corner.

He smiled all the way to Eugene's house but stopped at the flower shop to greet Linda and her new twins, who were at the door.  
"Hy Hoodie two" said Tatum  
"Hy no Glasses" said Finley  
"Hy kiddos" said Luke with a big smile, he was so happy that Linda adopted them, now he and Eugene could come here sometimes to play with the kids. Oliver and Joy tagged along occasionally, and it was always so much fun. He was particularly happy about how the kids made such an impact on Eugene, teasing him when he couldn't keep a conversation with Joy and Oliver. At first, he was worried that this would shelter Eugene even more, but he was surprisingly prideful and would take up the challenge. Speaking of Joy and Oliver, they were very happy to welcome Eugene in their group and would try to make things comfortable for him, though Eugene always ended up clinging onto Luke, and hiding in his back sometimes. Luke was glad that he would not have to third wheel the couple. Now when they wanted an "alone time", Luke wouldn't be lonely. Then it hits him. That's Luke's and Eugene's "alone time" now. Why did he think like this? Friends had alone time's all the time, and it wasn't romantic or anything. Right? Anyway, he was already at Eugene's doorstep so his thoughts faded away. 

Eugene woke up early, feeling delightful! He was so anxious last night, thinking about today. But somehow the sky seemed bluer than ever, the birds were beautifully singing, and River gave him a good and old sleeper hold! Not that he knew about that last part. Also, it surprisingly counted as good action and River lost a few of her shadows. Anyway, Eugene took his bath, brushed his teeth, and ate his breakfast singing Grow as We Go (Ben Platt). As always, although having a pretty voice, he was horrible at remembering the lyrics, so he had to come back, again and again, to manage singing everything correctly, at least what he thought was the correct version...   
"It's just Luke" he said after breakfast  
"It's just Luke" he repeated trying to calm down. But his words from yesterday continued to come to his mind:  
"Isn't it what boyfriends do?"   
Well, he *was* happy to hug Luke, and yes, he might have a crush on Luke. Like, a huge crush. But why did he have to say that? Was Luke creeped out? Worse, would he figure out Eugene's crush?? The questions were actually answered this time when the bell rang and Luke was standing there. It felt like he was the one welcoming Eugene to his own house because the first thing Luke did was give him a big bear hug.   
"Dude..." Said Eugene gasping "you are suffocating me..."  
"Oops, sorry, sorry" Luke put Eugene on the ground "Sorry, I'm not used to this stuff yet. You are the only person that I feel like I can do this stuff"  
Eugene gave him another hug:  
"It's okay to hug me, dummy, just don't break my spine"  
Luke resisted the absurd wish of kissing Eugene's head.  
"Haha, not my fault you are so little and cute" He entered the house going to Eugene's room, and put his backpack on the floor.  
"Sh...shut up, I'm not cute" The cute boy seated beside Luke on the bed, blushing.  
"Hehe, just the cutest" Luke was also blushing, and Eugene noticed that. The tension in the room was already high, so of course, Eugene decided to worsen it:  
"T...then you are the coolest" he and Luke blushed even harder  
"Haha, than...thanks"  
They went silent for what felt like hours, but just a few seconds had passed by when Luke said:  
"A... anyway, I met the kiddos at the flower shop!"  
"Really? How are they?" Eugene stopped stuttering as he became excited.  
"Haha, still not remembering my name. I'm No Glasses and Hoodie Two." Luke said frustrated  
"More like Hoodie number 1, with this yellow hoodie"  
Luke looked at him extremely confused:  
"What? I don't get it"   
"N...no!! It's nothing, it's nothing!" Eugene regretted the joke the moment it left his mouth  
"Wait a minute!" Luke laugh "is this a joke about pee? Are you serious?"  
"No, no, no! Don...don't take it the wrong way! You have nothing to do with pee!"  
Luke laughed harder  
"Dude, you are making it worse"  
"N...n...no! I was joking, you don't remember me pee in any way! You remind me of sunflowers! Yes!"  
"Hahaha, sunflowers? Why?"  
"We...well, maybe because you have dark skin and is always with a yellow hoodie. Also, you are taller than me, sunflowers are too..."  
Luke laughed, Eugene was really tiny  
"Dude, it would be better to say I'm not Hoodie two because I'm the number one in your heart!" He said half-joking, half expecting Eugene to agree with it. Eugene just took a deep breath, as if he was preparing himself to say something.  
"Loo, you are not Hoodie two because you are the number one in my heart"   
Luke froze in shock. Eugene just said that. He was not prepared, he should have take a deep breath too.  
"W... wha...what??!" He turned as red as a tomato and lay in bed, covering his face. Eugene laughed and played next to him.   
"I'm kidding, I'm kidding" he said laughing "I mean, I'm not, but I am teasing you"  
"Stop doing it! I can't take it!" Luke didn't know why he was blushing so hard. Oliver would say these things occasionally to him and would just receive a punch from Luke and Joy, but Eugene was different. So he accepted it. "I have a crush on the boy that I've been talking with for just two months..."  
They just laid there, laughing and then silent for some minutes. It was nice, comfortable even. But Like needed to hug Eugene, and he would do that by studying with him.  
"Dude, we need to study" he prolonged the last syllable long enough that it turned into a grunt. Eugene laugh:  
"Yeah, I guess we do"  
"Oh, oh, have you heard of studying with recompensation?" Luke said excitedly.  
"Hmm, is that thing where you get a reward by doing a certain number of questions?"  
"Wow, that was on point. An...anyway, I was thinking that we could maybe hug for 10 minutes after answering 10 questions..." Luke was embarrassed, it was harder than he thought to say that. It did sound like they were boyfriends...  
"What? 10 minutes?!" And then we come to the initial line on this chapter "3 minutes!" Eugene said imperatively.  
"Dude, that's too little! How is that a reward?" Luke felt betrayed, in his mind he was expecting Eugene to double the time...  
"Okay, 5 minutes at max. And you can hug me if you are really feeling down" Eugene was not up to bargain more than that.  
"Ughh, fine!"   
And they started studying, first, biology. It was fine, Luke was good at biology, he liked it. The 5 minutes were good, Eugene was like a charger and he was the battery. The opposite was also true, Eugene never had so much fun in a study section.  
Then comes chemistry, it was doable. Not good, but okay. Eugene was good at it, and Luke didn't have so much difficulty learning. He was in fact a fast learner, and Eugene was taken with a sudden pride for his friend. The university would not be that much of a problem for him and he would do what he liked, and would be good at it. Eugene on the other hand still did not know what he would do. Thankfully, the 5 minutes of hug started before he could panic about it.  
Then come math... Math was troublesome. One, two, three... After four questions needing Eugene's help, and having trouble understanding Luke started to be anxious.  
"Loo... Are you... Crying?"  
"I'm not crying!" Luke shouted. He was crying "it's just... Argh, I hate this! I hate being so stupid! Hate having trouble with things! Hate being below him!" He looked at Eugene, his scared face...  
"I... I'm sorry!" He tried to reach Eugene with his hands but gave up midway. The smaller boy rushed to hug him.   
"I'm sorry Eugene. I...I didn't mean to scare you."  
"It's okay Loo, it's okay! We don't need to talk about it right now"  
"No... No. I think I want to talk about it... With you" Luke was weeping but did not let go of the hug. He took a deep breath, calmed himself down, and lifted Eugene onto his lap, hugging the back of the small boy.  
"You probably don't know this but I have an older brother... He is the amazing guy that everyone would be lucky to meet someday. Amazing grades, good in sports... Top of his class really. He is now an amazing economist and works for big companies."  
"And you've been compared to him all your life?"  
"Yes, by my parents, mostly my dad. They put a lot of pressure on me back then, but know they lost all their expectations... A good for nothing kid is what they say I am. And then..." Eugene held Luke's hand tighter.  
"And then you decided to live up to it"  
"I... I did. I didn't like to study that much, but I even stop doing things I enjoyed, like paying attention to the biology class or being friends with some people just because they were smart. I'm very thankful to Joy and Oliver for staying by my side when I was not the very best of a person..."  
"It's hard... it's hard to change. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't do it. I'm glad that you were and are with me now, while I'm changing..."  
"I'm glad to you too" Luke said, holding Eugene closer "I know you're trying to help me, I'm sorry I'm like this"  
"Please, don't say that. Don't say that anymore... I was always sorry to be this way, the way that I am. But you accept my weakness. And I will accept yours"  
"Dude sometimes you are strangely poetic" they laughed and went silent. Eugene caressing Luke's hand as he felt the bigger boy breathe on the right side of his face. Luke broke the silence:  
"Sometimes I don't know if I hate my parents, my brothers, or myself..."  
"I think you just hate the situation... Not the people involved" Eugene took a deep breath "I hated looking at you and Oliver and Joy..." Luke was taken by surprise, somehow it hurt hearing that Eugene hated seeing him, even though that was not the case anymore.  
"Why?"  
"Envy. In my eyes, you had it all... An amazing person as you would say about your brother... But I don't think that's the case. You were not amazing, just... Unachievable. You just started to be amazing when I met you"  
"Thanks, dude, haha. But yeah! It does feel like this! I don't know much any of them, and they are my family... They are all unachievable to me, and because of that it feels like they..."   
"Look down at us" they said at the same time  
"Yeah" synchronized again. They laughed  
"I think it feels like hatred because of it. But I can't understand them if they don't try to understand me"  
"Yeah, I feel this way about my mom too... I just can't make the first move"  
"Yeah... it sucks..."  
"It does"  
"Eugene?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I feel like we can continue studying now?"  
"Oh, no, we will stop for today."  
"What?? Just when we had this awesome talk?"  
"Yeah, well, I need to prepare things for lunch"  
And as if Eugene said some kinda magical words, a loud grunt was heard across the room, it was Luke's tummy.  
"Oh, I guess I am hungry"   
"Don't worry, I did most things yesterday, so I just have to assemble everything"  
"Uuhh, assemble? Sounds fancy!"  
"Well, I can say I did a gourmet hamburger with pickled onions, 3 types of meat grounded and shaped in a beautiful patty, some iceberg lettuce, and finally pickles!"  
"Well, we have a chef here, or at least a good boyfriend" Fuck, Luke let that one scape  
"Shu...shut up" and Eugene left Luke's lap blushing "Y...you can stay here and re...review the questions from before"  
"Ye...yeah! Sure! I'll do that."  
Well, Luke might as well be crazy at this point because right when Eugene was about to leave the room he called:  
"Wait!" Luke got up and faced Eugene. He leaned closer and kissed the top of his head.  
"Thanks... For everything really."  
Luke was expecting Eugene to run away but he just smiled.   
"Anytime Loo! I'll count on you more from now on too, so make the home yours!"  
And Eugene went to the kitchen, letting a flustered Luke behind. When he made sure he was alone, Eugene just sat on the ground and screamed internally.   
"I'm screwed aren't I?"


	6. Going out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2021 folks! Hope you have an amazing year!

"Dude! Your food is amazing!" Luke said with his mouth full   
"Hehe, glad you like it! Mom is always traveling so she paid for some cooking classes for me once."  
"Your mother seems to pay attention to you on her way... Though it would be better if she was more present"  
"Hmm. I think I like it more when she's away..." Eugene said not thinking much about it, but his anxiety kicked in "O...oh! This sounded like I...I'm a horrible person did...didn't it?"  
"Ha! You say that as I didn't trash on my family some time ago!"   
That's right, the conversation from before did happen. Nothing better than food to bring the mood up and make people ignore their problems, though both of them blushed a little by the mention of the previous conversation.  
Eugene laughed:  
"Let's stop talking shit about our parents"   
"Eugene, babe... If you curse again I will be legally allowed to punch you."  
"I already said I'm not a child! We are the same age! I can say fu..." Before he said something Luke put his hand on Eugene's mouth. They were sitting side by side on the sofa watching British bake-off.  
"Shush! Not on my watch kiddo!" And he took his hand out   
"Fuck you!" Eugene said showing his tong. Luke seemed very affected by it, in the most dramatic way possible, but Eugene took it for real "No wait! I'm sorry, I was only kidding!" Luke just laughed it off  
"Dude I'm just teasing you. But don't curse, I was serious about that. It doesn't suit you, and it doesn't make you cooler!"  
"Ugh! Fine! But can you stop treating me like a kid? I really don't like it!" They had finished their hamburgers by this point and cleaned their hands with a paper towel.  
"Sorry, sorry! I will treat you just like a cat then!" Luke pushed Eugene closer and hugged him by the side, pressing their cheeks together. Luke was being overly affectionate, hence, he was only teasing Eugene, so neither of them became embarrassed by it. Also, they hug all the time by this point, so it wasn't really something to be so focused about.  
"I'm, hmmm, I'm actually fine with that, I like hugging you"  
"Hehe, I know you are!"   
"Anyway, we should brush our teeth and prepare to go out. We'll meet Joy and Oliver at two pm right?"  
"Oh shit, I forgot about that!" Luke grunted "Can we cancel? They are all lovey-dovey these days for some reason, hugging and kissing every time!"  
"Like we are any different!" Eugene stated without thinking "And we shouldn't cancel meetings, at least that what mom says."  
"H...hey! I just hug you in private! And your mom was probably referring to work meetings!" Luke was blushing hard, the mention that they were "lovey-dovey" give him butterflies in the stomach.  
"Doesn't matter! We will meet with Finley and Tatum too. We can't let the kids down!" Eugene was serious about his statement and would not hold back. Luke never saw him like that, so comfortable talking back to him. More than that, Eugene was eager to pass time with other people, which was amazing. Luke was proud of his friend, he needed to keep growing too.  
"Wha...what with this face?" Luke must have let his pride show, but he just laughed it off.  
"It's nothing dude! I just think you are amazing!"  
"Eh? What with th...this talk?" Luke just hugged Eugene one more time and made his way to pick his toothbrush. He knew now that Eugene didn't like it when people make statements about him, be it good or bad.  
"Let's just brush our teeth!"  
.  
.  
.  
"Hoodie! No glasses!"  
"Glasses! Hoodie two!"  
The kids rushed to hug the boys when they reach the playground. Linda greeted them with a huge smile:  
"Glad you came kids! Finley and Tatum were excited to play with you!" Linda said and Eugene elbowed Luke with a grin. Luke just rolled his eyes and smile at the kids.  
"Anyway, I should get back to work! Drop them by when you guys are done playing. Be careful!"   
"Bie aunt Linda!" They all said in unison, waving to the flower shop owner.  
When she disappeared in the distance a finger poke Luke's side. He turned around just to find Oliver and Joy standing there in matching clothes.  
"Olly boy, Joy Joy! Looking fancy today eh?" Luke greeted them with exaggerated cheekiness.  
"Luke Puke and Little Gene, looking... hoodiey today" Oliver greeted back. It was normal for them to greet each other with the most stupid nicknames.  
"Oh please, not again with this!" Joy said, embarrassed by the boys she needed to take care of.  
"I gained a nickname this time too?!" Said Eugene excited.  
"Of course, my dude, my guy, my man, Eugene" Oliver said, fist-bumping Eugene.  
"No fair, I want a nickname too!" Said Finley   
"Yeah, me too!" Said Tatum  
"All right, all right, let me think. Hmmm, you will be Tatatumtum and you, Feylin!" Oliver grinned, proud of the names.  
"Yayyy!" Said the kids at the same time, repeating each other's name  
"Oh for f..." Joy looked at the kids smiling and hold back "are guys passing the stupidity to other people too?"  
"Oh come on Joy! We all know you like it" Luke said  
"Yeah! You are the most stupid because you decided to date me"   
"Fine, I guess I will have to be the queen of the idiots then" Joy gave in, smiling  
"Still a que...queen though!" Eugene replied  
"That's why I like you Eugene! I'm still a queen" Joy's smile grew, sending a shiver to Eugene's spine. Nothing better to hear your words being validated.

The chat continued until the kids got bored and dragged Eugene to play with them. They liked the other boys (and girl) too but Eugene was special, after all, he was the one that tried (and succeed) to save them. Everyone tends to think kids are pure, innocent, and forgetful, but none of these labels were suitable for Finley and Tatum. After learning what happened to their mother, and worse, after living with their father, they were traumatized. But Eugene and Linda made it a lot better for them. Hoodie, who broke their windows that day. Glasses, who go out with them to make them company. Linda, who adopted them right away. Linda, who hold them tighter when the nightmares come. The kids were stained forever by the darkness of their father, but that didn't mean they had to live with his shadow. Someday it would feel just like that cloth you only wear at home, that you got dirty when eating a hot dog, but would change into neat and clean ones when going out. The world could still be beautiful, and Eugene and his friends were helping Tatum and Finley with it.  
"Soooo... Luke!" Oliver said when Eugene was not with them. Luke was watching the smaller boy eagerly but change his gaze to the blond friend.  
"Eugene huh?" He said  
"Wha...what about him?" Luke kinda knew what was to come.  
"Oh come on! We know you like him!" Joy said grinning at him.  
"O...of course I like him! His my friend like you guys' Luke tried to play it off but could not hide his embarrassment  
"Hmmm... Like friends, eh?" Said Oliver playfully  
"You got that look" Joy said  
"What look?" And Joy took her phone and showed him a photo of Oliver staring at something  
"That's Ollie staring at me before we started dating. You took this photo" Joy said and Oliver showed a picture in his phone of Joy doing the same thing  
"And this one too" Luke was their matchmaker, so he would send pictures like this encouraging the couple to confess their feelings.  
"You were our cupid, master of love crafts, son of aphrodite..." Luke interrupted Joy:  
"Shut up, I just couldn't tolerate the sexual tension between you guys anymore!"  
"Did it get better?"  
"What?"  
"The sexual tension, did it get better?"   
"No..." Luke was happy for his friends but damn wasn't he third-wheeling the couple.  
"Nice!" Said Oliver "It means we are working!" He high-fived Joy  
"Anyhow, you have this look when you look at Eugene" Joy stated  
"I...I do not!" Luke didn't know why he was keeping it secret from his friends, but it seemed necessary for some reason.  
"No need to keep secret, dude. We knew you were gay" Oliver said  
"What...what?!"  
"Yeah, remember when you said you couldn't believe I fall in love with the more stupid of you two?" Joy said  
"Right. You finished it by saying "not that I would fall for you anyway, you are not my type." " Oliver completed it  
"What does this have to do with me being gay?!" Luke was already blushing hard  
"Well, we all know that the only reason why you didn't like me was because you were gay; since I'm everybody's type" Joy said with a serious look  
"Yeah, we all know my girlfriend is perfect" And the couple busted into laughter. Luke was still blushing though.  
"An...anyway dude" Oliver took a deep breath so he could stop laughing "I'm serious now. You know you don't need to hide these things from us" he put his hand on Luke's shoulder  
"We've been friends for years now. We know you. Just like you know us" Joy grabbed the other shoulder. Luke was still blushing, but took a deep breath:  
"Fine. I...I do like him okay? And I look at him in that way too!" Luke admitted. The couple had a huge smile on their faces  
"Right, yeah, wait!" Joy took her phone out again "Look at this!" This time the photo was of Eugene, with that look on his face.  
"He's staring at you!" Oliver explained as if it wasn't obvious that the small boy liked Luke back.  
Luke was all red when Eugene got closer with the kids.  
"Hoodie two is red like Hoodie's hoodie!" Tatum pointed out. Luke turned around so they couldn't look at his face.  
"What happened? Is everything okay?" Eugene said, worried  
"Yeah yeah, just helping Luke here!" Oliver smiled at Eugene  
"Okay..." Eugene said "anyway, we need to drop the kids home"  
"We forgot we had a lesson to finish!" Finley said  
"Oh, okay then. Let's go!" Joy said and dragged Luke by his arm.

After that, they all went to a shopping mall nearby, chatted some more, grabbed some food, and parted ways. The whole time Luke was giving side glances to Eugene, who noticed it after some time and began to feel uncomfortable. The walk home was awkward with Eugene looking down and Luke not knowing how to approach the small boy. The sun was setting when they arrived home and Luke finally found enough courage:  
"A...are you okay? Was today too much for you? You look kinda down..."   
"N...No! To...today was good! It was awesome... It's just..."  
"It's okay... You can tell me if it wasn't. I know you are not used to this."  
"No, it's just... Did I do something wrong?" Eugene said as they seated on the sofa  
"What?! Why would you?" Luke said with a worried look on his face  
"I...it's just... You were glancing at me... All the time... And I kept wondering if I did something wrong" Eugene's eyes were already wet. He could start crying at any given moment.  
"No! No, you didn't! Of course you didn't!" Luke was taken by a heavy feeling on his stomach. He couldn't believe that something he did, made the experience less enjoyable to Eugene since he always wanted him to have a good time with the group.  
"O...oh! I'm so...sorry I thought of it then" Eugene let out a happiless laugh.  
"Don't apologize! I should be the one apologizing! I'm sorry if I made you feel bad. I was just looking to... See if you were enjoying our time there!" Luke lied. He was looking in wonder if Eugene truly liked him back.  
"I was! I was! I'm sorry... The anxiety just... Kicks in sometimes..." He started crying a bit. The day was a little overwhelming for him and he felt socially tired. Eugene needed some time alone but did not want to be without Luke. The taller boy hugged him from the side and put Eugene's head on his chest.   
"I'm sorry Eugene. I should have known better..." Luke was feeling horrible and started crying too. He caressed Eugene's hair while speaking "I should have known better but..." He moved Eugene away from the hug and put his head on the smaller boy's shoulder "but I won't stop staring at you. Never!"

And then, they just stayed there... Hugging and feeling each other with warmth. After some time they took a bath and were feeling a lot better. Eugene prepared dinner and they seated on the couch to watch MasterChef. They brushed their teeth, prepare the bed, and the mattress on the floor, and went to sleep. Some minutes had passed since the lights were off and Eugene started:  
"Loo? Are you awake?"  
"Yeah... What happened?"   
"Thank you... For today"  
"No need to thank me, I had more fun because you were there"   
"Yeah, I had a lot of fun too"  
More minutes had passed when Eugene spoke again:  
"Loo?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you... Can you sleep with me here?" Eugene asked blushing  
"Hehe, scared of some ghosts?" Luke got up and moved to Eugene's side. The small boy laughed.  
More minutes passed by and Luke spoke:  
"Eugene?" He said, sleepy.  
"Huh?"   
"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Luke said, not processing any thought by this point.  
"I do..."   
And the boys slept. Luke spooning Eugene with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they remember this tomorrow?...


	7. IMPORTANT NOTE

The next chapter will take me a few days or weeks to post because I'll be traveling to another state to do a very important admission test so I can get into uni :)

Sorry for any inconvenience and thank you for reading the fic


	8. Heads up

Hello everyone! Apologies for taking so long to update this fic. As I stated before, my entrance exams were close by so I would dedicate my time to study. Fortunately everything went smoothly and I'm now waiting for the results! But now that they have pass I will start to write again. Sorry if the next chapter is kinda bad, it's been long since I wrote something... Anyways, thank you for reading and sorry for leaving with such a cliffhanger :P


	9. Boyfriends yayyy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's a fresh one out of the oven. Sorry for any inconsistencies or errors. My pc is broke and my speller check isn't available for my phone so well, hope you guys can read just fine!

Eugene woke up on the floor. Apparently, his boyfriend moved a lot in his sleep, throwing Eugene off the bed. That's right, my boyfriend, Eugene thought, just remembering the scene was enough to make him dizzy from embarrassment. 6 months ago he felt like he would never have a friend, let alone a boyfriend. So, how should he act now? How do boyfriends act?   
Eugene got up to do breakfast, distracted with all those thoughts: maybe he just needed to continue to act like himself right? No, that's definitely not the answer.   
Since he couldn't think for himself Eugene decided to ask for help. Of course, he wouldn't talk to Oliver nor Joy, since they weren't oficial yet, and it would be too embarassing. So, he went to wikihow... Wait, seriously man? Even I am surprised, and I'm the narrator! Anyway, after preparing everything for breakfast, he took his phone and went to Gaagle. According to wikihow in "how to act around your boyfriend":  
First: have fun together. Not very specific, why would anyone be partners without having fun together? Anyway, that's done, thought Eugene. Then he read the subtopics and oh-oh, that's problematic. "Flirt with playful teasing": he wasn't confident enough for that! What's up with the suggestions too "you cook like my six years old sister"?? That's just bad!   
Surprisingly, either for it to be too difficult of a task or a sign that Eugene has evolved in some way, instead of dwelling over it, he just decided that he wouldn't do it.  
Back to wikihow: second subtopic is "don't be afraid to be silly". Well, not a problem when you think everything you do is silly, right? But Luke don't see a problem in this, Eugene thought, he is silly too after all.   
"Spend quality time together" was done, the next one is "Be yourself"... He was himself when they were just friends, is it okay to continue like this? Is be yourself enough, when you are not that interesting?  
"Whatcha doing there buddy?" Loo put his head on Eugene's shoulder.  
"No...noth...Nothing!".  
_____

Luke woke up with the sound of his boyfriend closing the door. That's right, my boyfriend, Luke thought, rolling in the bed from excitement. He picked up his cellphone and created a group with Oliver and Joy: "THIRD WHEELING NO MORE".  
"That's right fuckers, I'm dating!"  
"Luke, you won't date your pillow just because you kiss it" Joy said.  
"Screw you Joy! I'm not dating my pillow, and I've never kissed it either."  
"Riiiiiight... Because anyone else would accept dating you" Oliver complemented.  
"Screw you too dude! Of course I'm dating Eugene!"  
"Oh, what a surprise! So you finally found enough courage to ask?"  
"Yeah dude, I thought me and Joy would have to step in"  
"Shut up! I know my way around."  
"Nope, I'm pretty sure it's all because or talk yesterday"  
"Oh yeah, we are pretty neat aren't we?"  
"Oh, fuck you guys! Enough already, what matters is that I'm finally not single!"  
"Is that what you're thinking about? Not being single? Anyone would do huh?" Joy started to tease him, leading Luke into her trap.  
"Wait, I never said that!"  
"Yeah man, is that the only thing you care about?" Oliver took the hint of his girlfriend's joke.  
"No! That's not it! Is not about being single or together, it's about Eugene! And his cuteness, his courage, his dorkiness and even his clumsiness! Wouldn't be enough if it was not him!" Luke said, already mad at his friends.  
"Oh, he said it!"  
"He said it, he said it!"  
"You guys are so cute!"   
"Fuck you guys! I'm leaving" Luke blushed, he really said it.  
"Wait wait!"  
"Yeah, wait man!"  
"What is it?" Luke looked up and saw that Joy was recording an audio:  
"One and two and CONGRATULATIONS!" Joy and Oliver said at the same time (apparently they were together), Luke smiled.  
"You guys are the worst, but thanks. I'm gonna go check on him now. Bye bye"

Luke got up and saw that Eugene was distracted, so he sneaked behind him and put his head on Eugene's shoulder.  
"What you doing there buddy?"  
Eugene let his phone fly across the run, even startling Luke who was the one trying to scare him.  
"No...noth... nothing!"   
Luke bust into laughter, he didn't expect Eugene to react like this.  
"You... You... You awake already?" Eugene blushed, failing in not seeing suspicious.  
"Yeah dude, it's been a while." Luke said smiling and walking to pick Eugene's phone.  
"Wait wait wait!" Eugene runned up to Luke in a attempt to take his phone out the bigger guy's hand.  
"Huh? What is it?" Luke smirked, not letting Eugene take the phone "You watching hentai? This early in the morning?"  
"Shut up! Gi...give it to me!"   
"Dude relax, I would never judge you, you know that right?"  
Luke said that in a joking way but it really striked Eugene's heart. This happened constantly when he was with Luke, he would say things that may be insignificant for him, but Eugene would keep in his heart forever. What he didn't know is that Luke surely felt this way too. We never really know how important something we say is, for bad or for good, even in stupid conversations about hentai.  
Anyway, all this daydreaming made Eugene stop the fight for the phone and Luke have enough time to look at the screen.  
"How to act around your boyfriend?"   
"No! Wait! No... It's not what..." Eugene buried his face on his hand and Luke blushed by the sign of the page.  
"Dude..."  
The awkward silence continued for some seconds but Luke broke it.  
"You know, you don't really have to act any different"  
"Huh?" Eugene looked up  
"It's just... how do I put this? I love the Eugene you are now, and will love the Eugene you come to be."  
"But... But am I..." Luke cut him before he could finish:  
"I won't love any mask you put!"   
Luke knew that the best way to come around Eugene's anxiety is to be negative. Not "I love you like this" but "I won't love you if you aren't yourself".  
And well, as expected, Eugene began to cry... a lot.   
"I'm sorry... I'm..." Luke hugged him muffling Eugene's words on his chest.  
"What you're apologizing for? I said that already, right?"  
"I know, I'm just... So, so happy right now"   
"Dude... Fuck, you gonna make me cry too!" Luke held the smaller boy closer.  
And then, Eugene kissed him. Not very romantic actually, neither of them had any experience with this (except with their pillows) so it was very clumsy. And salty too. But it was still a kiss. Even before needing air they separate their mouths, going silent, untill Luke spoke:  
"Dude, you really are more impulsive than you show" he smiled, blushing.  
"It's... It's okay that I do this now right?" Eugene said, to afraid to look at his boyfriend's eyes.  
Luke placed his boyfriend's chin on his hand and kabedoned him (google it up kids)   
"Yeah, we can do it" and they kissed again.  
_______  
As they were silently eating breakfast Luke said:  
"Glad it wasn't porn in your cellphone, it wouldn't lead the conversation to be like this"  
Eugene almost choked on his sandwich.  
"Fuck you!"  
"Maybe later we can try." Luke said instinctively, used to say stuff like this with his friends.  
Eugene never blushed so hard in his life but it was short lived. He remembered the wikihow and smiled in realization.  
"Oh! Then *that* is the playful tease!"

**Author's Note:**

> I just think they are neat
> 
> Pls send feedback so I can get better! '3' ❤️


End file.
